Cat litter is widely used today to provide absorbent material for cat waste, i.e. urine and feces. The litter is housed in a litter box or tray. The litter boxes often are covered for aesthetics and odor reduction with entry being had by a side opening in the cover.
A persistent problem with the use of cat litter boxes and trays is that of cats tracking litter onto the floor or carpet when leaving the litter box. Over the period of a day or two a significant amount of unsightly litter typically accumulates near the box. Attempts at training cats to wipe their paws upon leaving the box are useless due to their independent nature.
Accordingly, it is seen that need exists for a device that could substantially eliminate the tracking of litter by cats upon their departure from cat litter boxes. It is to the provision of such that the present invention is directed.